1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for a laptop computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components in portable electronic apparatus, such as a laptop computer, can operate at very high speeds, which can, in turn, generate excessive heat, which can make the electronic components unstable, or even cause damage to the components thereof. Therefore, heat must be removed efficiently to ensure normal operation.
With developments in technology, advanced components such as central processing units (CPUs) and video graphics array (VGA) chips feature increasingly high operating speeds, in addition to recent trends in design of laptop computers emphasizing light weight and compact profile, leaving little internal space for deployment of heat dissipation measures. Effective operation of the heat dissipation devices more often requires that an outer surface of the device be very close to an outer shell of the computer, such as near the keyboard, such that heat absorbed from the electronic components is transferred to the outer shell easily, detrimentally affecting device use.
It is thus desirable to provide a heat dissipation device which can overcome the described limitations.